


A Well Deserved Rest (Asra x Female Apprentice)

by Griffinmaid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinmaid/pseuds/Griffinmaid
Summary: After a long, hard journey, the Devil is finally defeated, and Vesuvia is safe. Asra and the apprentice can finally return home and rest up after a long day. At least, that was the original plan.





	A Well Deserved Rest (Asra x Female Apprentice)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is only my second smut I've written, so I hope you enjoy it!

“”Finally, things can go back to normal,” the apprentice sighed as she returned to the magic shop, hand in hand with the person she loved most in the world. Asra smiled at the shop in front of them, relieved they had made it back.

“Yeah, it’s great to be home. I didn’t realize how much I missed being in this old shop,” Asra mused as he guided the apprentice through the doorway.

“Almost losing everything makes you kind of sentimental, doesn’t it?,” she teased him. Looking around, it was clear to see that they hadn’t been able to take care of their home the way they used to. A thin layer of dust had settled on the counter and all over the bottles on the shelves. The only indication there had been anything living in the shop was the small stack of smoke coming from the stove, courtesy of the fire salamander.

Asra traced his finger along the dusty countertop. “We really should clean this up…,” he suggested, but the apprentice could tell that all he wanted to do was sleep. She couldn’t blame him, she was exhausted too. After the Devil had turned to stone, the two returned to the castle to report that all was well. Countess Nadia was so pleased, she decided to throw a feast in their honor. Portia and the kitchen staff had worked double time to make sure that everything was prepared in time. Their hard work paid off; the feast was absolutely delicious. Nadia had even invited the staff to stay and enjoy their hard work, to which they did.

The feast lasted all night, and was accompanied by dancing and music of all sorts. Asra and the apprentice could barely get a moment alone. Everyone was wanting to thank them for saving the world, which they were happy to tolerate… for the first three hours. Aisha was the first to notice the pair wearing out. With Salim’s help, she distracted the guests long enough for them to escape to their home much to their relief.

“We really owe your mom one,” the apprentice yawned. Asra nodded in agreement, still debating whether or not to clean up the shop tonight, or tomorrow morning. The apprentice noticed this, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. “Come on Asra,” she said. “Let’s go to sleep. We can take care of it tomorrow.”

Asra laughed softly, turning around in her arms to face her. “If you insist.”

“I do,” she smirked.

“Then let’s go,” he said, taking her hands in his and guiding her to the bedroom. It suddenly occurred to her that she was heading to Asra’s bed, not her usual bed in the room over. The realization made her blush, and her heart thumped a little faster. Sure, they had slept in the same bed together before, but that was back in the desert. This was their home they had shared together for years, and now things were different. “It’s a good different”, she thought looking around his bedroom. “A really good different.”

“I should have guessed my bed would be dusty as well,” he sighed, picking up the blanket and shaking the dust onto the floor. The apprentice followed suit by shaking the pillows. Once the dust was on the floor instead of their bed, they finally collapsed onto it.

The apprentice shuffled around under the blankets until she was comfortable, facing Asra in the process to find him smiling at her sleepily. She blushed under his gaze. “What is it? Do I have dust on my face?”

“No, it’s not that,” he chuckled. “You just look really cute in my bed.” This did nothing to help her blushing. He laughed a little harder, and pulled her into his chest. She could smell the soft cedarwood scent that had become so familiar to her these past few weeks, and snuggled into him closer. A happy hum escaped him as she did, and the two drifted off to sleep.

******************************************

The sun filtering through the curtains woke Asra far sooner than he would have liked. He blinked the haze from his eyes to see the dust wasn’t as thick as he’d thought last night. Sighing, he layed back down in a huff, and watched the apprentice sleeping next to him. She was facing him, slightly curled into a ball. Part of her shirt had started to slip off, revealing much of her chest. Asra blushed as soon as he noticed, feeling weird that he was ogling her while she slept. But he couldn’t help it. Just a little lower and the shirt wouldn’t be able to stay on anymore. This intrusive thought made him blush harder, and he shuffled uncomfortably as he grew harder.

Tentatively, he reached out towards her. To touch her skin or fix her shirt, he wasn’t sure. Either way, it was in this moment that she decided to wake up. He froze, not wanting her to think he was going to grope her while she slept. However, it didn’t seem like she noticed where his hand was. She stretched her arms upward, groaning as she did so. This moved her shirt to cover her breasts better, much to Asra’s disappointment. “Good morning,” she murmured, settling back down and scooting closer to him. He was painfully aware of the way her breasts were pressing against his chest.

“Good morning,” he muttered into her hair, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. Her leg accidentally slid between his lightly brushing his swollen member. He bit back a moan, and held her tighter. They had never had sex before, there hadn’t been time between traveling the magical realms and trying to stop the Devil. Of course, that didn’t mean he hadn’t wanted to. Even before he’d brought her back to life, he’d imagined what it’d be like to feel her underneath him, squirming, moaning, and gasping. Back then it had been strictly fantasy. But now, with her so close, he almost couldn’t stand it.

“Asra, are you alright? You’re squeezing me kind of tightly,” the apprentice asked, concerned.

“Ah, sorry.” He loosened his grip on her slightly.

She brushed his fluffy white hair out of his face so she could get a better look at him. “Your face is all red,” she teased. “Did something happen?”

“Kind of,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck.

This small movement caused her leg to press further up his member. He moaned and she gasped , suddenly feeling what had him on edge his morning. “Asra, is that-” He nodded feverishly, his arm moving from her upper back down to her lower portion. He gently squeezed her ass, causing her to bite her lip. “Asra... we haven’t ever done anything like this before.”

“I know, I know,” he relented, moving his hand go. “I’m sorry, I just woke up horny. We probably should clean the shop sooner than later.” He made a movement to get out of the bed, but the apprentice quickly tackled him so he couldn’t leave. “Oof!”

“You’re not going anywhere,” she demanded. His eyes widened, and a small smirk grew on his face. Her shirt had started slipping off again.

“Oh, I’m not, am I?,” he played along.

She shook her head, slightly taken aback by her own boldness. “Not until we take care of this.” She moved her hand so it was gently rubbing him through his pants. He stiffened, biting back a moan. “You’re so hard…,”she whispered as she continued to tease him.

“You’re fault”, he laughed breathily. “If you weren’t so sexy all the time, this wouldn’t have happened.” She glared playfully up at him, and kissed his nose.

“It’s not my fault I’m sexy,” she protested, slyly leaning away and lowering her neckline so the shirt was barely hanging onto her chest. Asra watched her intensely, his hand moving to replace where hers had been. She crawled seductively towards him, purposefully squishing her breasts together. “You’re just going to have to control yourself.”

He grinned as she straddled him, placing his hands on her ass. “When you’re here? Impossible.”

She hummed happily, and started tracing his chest through the open part of his shirt. He started kissing all over her face, causing her to giggle. His kisses traced down her face, over her jawline, and down to her neck. His finger hooked the edge of her shirt. “Is this okay?,” he asked breathily. The apprentice nodded, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her collarbone too much to reply. He gently tugged her shirt so it finally slid off her breasts. She squeaked as the cool air caused her nipples to harden, and quickly leaned into him. “How am I supposed to kiss you if you’re pressed against me like that?,” he complained jokingly. “

It’s cold!,” she protested.

“I guess I’d better heat things up then,” he whispered seductively into her ear. Without missing a beat, he flipped both of them over so she was lying underneath him. Her face heated up as he began to take his shirt off. It didn’t take long, as it was already unbuttoned when they’d started. As soon as his shirt was flung onto the floor, he dived into her neck again, covering her with kisses. She was half giggling, half moaning as he kissed his way down to her chest. Hovering over her left nipple, he glanced up at her. “May I?”

“Please,” she begged. One word was all he needed, and he wrapped his lips around her nipple enthusiastically. She let out a high pitched moan, pleasure shooting through her body. He continued to suck and lick her breast, moving from one to the other. “Ahh, A- Asra,” she gasped. He smiled, moving past her breasts to her stomach, covering her in kisses there as well. He kissed above the hem of her pants, fingers reaching under the fabric to tug it down.

But before he completely removed them, he kissed back up to her face, whispering “Are you doing okay?” “Yes! Just take me already! Anything you want to give me I’ll love,” she groaned. His eyes lit up, and he quickly moved back down to her pants, removing them and her underwear quickly.

“Perfect,” he smirked when he saw how wet she was.

“Wha- what did you say- ooohhhh,” her sentence was cut off as he inserted a finger inside her. She’d always noticed that his fingers here long, but she’d never quite realized how advantageous it was. “Ah-ah-Asra!”

“Yes, my love?,” he asked innocently as he curled up his finger inside her.

“Ah! You- ah, you’re really good at this,” she moaned breathlessly.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you think so,” he said, kissing her ears. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit, still using his fingers to pleasure her from the inside. Her body suddenly stiffened and he felt we wet walls clench against him.

“Asra! I’m- something’s ha- Ah! Oh God!,” she cried out a she came. Asra stopped rubbing her clit, but continued to work his fingers in and out of her. “Oh yes, cum for me love. Ah, just like that.” She began to shake slightly from the intensity of her orgasm.

“Asra, I love you,” she gasped, riding out the rest of her orgasm. His heart skipped a beat, swelling with affection for his apprentice.

“I love you too”, he moaned. Watching her orgasm had gotten him hornier than he already was. A small damp spot was forming on the outside of his pants, and he wanted nothing more to start pounding into her tight then and there. But she was still shaking from her orgasm; he didn’t want to overwhelm her. He decided to lay on top of her instead, grinding himself against her leg for some slight relief.

“Asra…,” she whispered as she finally caught her breath. He stopped grinding and looked gently at her face.

“Wait, are you alright?,” he asked in alarm. Her face was streaked with tears, and his stomach clenched.

“I’m alright! I’m alright, I’m just… wow…,” she laughed. “That was really intense.”

“Was it too intense?” He worriedly cupped her face in his hand. She smiled and kissed his palm. A tear dropped onto his finger.

“Not at all,” she spoke softly into his hand, bringing her own hand up to hold his. Asra could feel his face grow redder as he watched her softly kiss his palms. That was it. He needed to fuck her soon or he might explode.

“Are you ready?,” he asked, trying not to sound too desperate. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was asking, but she nodded. He fumbled with the button that was just containing his bulge, but couldn’t get it open. The apprentice leaned forward and gently moved his hands out of the way. She opened his pants easily, and his erection sprung out and hit her in the face. “Whoops! Sorry,” he blushed.

She laughed, taking his erection in her hand and moving up to kiss him. He groaned into her mouth as she began to stroke him back and forth. It was thicker than she’d thought, but not to the point where she was concerned about it. “Hold on,” he said, tugging her hand away from his penis. “I would love it if you did that another time, but right now I just really want to fuck you.” The apprentice squeaked at his blatant request. He stared into her eyes intensely, stroking her face ; she had never seen him look at her like that. “Please?”

“Of course,” she said, meaning it. She leaned back onto the bed, not taking her eyes off him as he positioned himself between her legs. He was breathing hard, anticipation building as he slowly pressed against her. She gasped as the tip of his member touch her wet hole. He slowly slid inside and she gasped at the sensation. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would, but it wasn’t entirely comfortable either.

Asra hissed and bit his lip, pressing his forehead against hers. His amethyst eyes seemed to glow as he gazed at her. Painstakingly slow, he started to pull out, and quickly thrust back in. He knew she was a virgin. He didn’t want to hurt her, but it was taking all of his control not to start thrusting harder. “Is- are you- ah, are you doing okay?”

“Yes,” she moaned. She was finally accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her, and she wanted to give him the release he so desperately wanted. “Can you go faster?”

He nodded, picking up the pace between thrusts. She could feel pleasure building inside her, replace any discomfort that still lingered. Asra was slowly losing his restraint, pounding into her faster. “Oh God, you feel- ah, you’re so wet. You’re so hot, and- ugh, you’re so tight.” He whispered these things to her and more as he thrust into her over and over again.

She could feel him suddenly breathe harder as he started to slow down, but thrust deeper inside of her. “Oh (M/C), I’m going to- aah!! I’m cu- cumming!,” he moaned. He thrusted once more, and held her tightly as he came inside of her. She felt his member twitch inside of her as he had his orgasm.

Asra relaxed as his orgasm subsided. He pulled himself out of her, and crawled up so he could spoon her. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes, letting the smell of her fill his mind. “How was that, my love?,” he inquired.

“It was amazing,” she replied.

He grinned, and kissed her cheek. “Are you ready to get up and start dusting the shop?”

“Right now?,” she complained. “Let’s just stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

“That sounds like a fantastic plan,” he agreed, settling back into bed, holding her close. He was still amazed that everything had worked out better than he’d ever dreamed of. The Devil was gone, Vesuvia was safe, and now he could have the love of his life with him forever.

“Asra?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

He kissed the back of her neck, their hearts beating in unison. “I love you too.”


End file.
